In Just One Night
by heavensent666
Summary: A story about a party, bringing all of the characters together. Each chapter will tell the story of a different couple and how they fell in love in just one night...
1. Party!

**A/N:** ok so this story happens in just one night, obviously. Each chapter will focus on a different couple and how they fall in love, told from the point of view of the girl involved. The couples are the original ones, Kelsi and Jason, Zeke and Sharpay, Taylor and Chad, and Troy and Gabriella.

A little bit of background information for this story is that Ryan and Sharpay's parents divorced when they were young. He lives with their mum and she lives with their dad. They go to different high schools. Ryan throws a party and invites heaps of people from his school including Troy, Chad, Zeke and Jason. Also he calls Sharpay, invites her and tells her to bring some friends. Sharpay brings Gabriella, Taylor and Kelsi. Now for the story (this first chapter doesn't focus on any couple as it is before the party and is told from no ones point of view.)

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Ring, Ring_

"Hello?"

"Hey Sharpay, it's your favourite brother."

"Ryan! What's up?"

"I can't just want to talk to my sister?"

"Ry, I think I know you better then that."

"Ok, you got me. Mum is going on a business trip tonight.

"So?"

"So, I'm throwing a party. Do you want to come?"

"Do I ever turn down a party invitation?"

"Good, I'll see you there. And bring some friends. It's going to be massive."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sharpay said goodbye to her brother and turned back to her three best friends, Gabriella, Taylor and Kelsi. She had known Taylor since she was little and Taylor knew Ryan as well because their parents had still been together then. Kelsi had met Sharpay through music lessons and they had become good friends. Gabriella was new to the school that year but her and Taylor were both geniuses and had instantly clicked. Now the four were always together. Right now it was Friday lunch time and they were all eating in the West High Cafeteria.

"Hey girls, guess what?" Sharpay said excitedly.

"I'm sure we won't guess. Just tell us Shar." Gabriella said.

"That was Ryan. He's throwing a huge party tonight and we're invited!"

The other girls groaned simultaneously. None of them were really party people. Kelsi and Gabriella were too shy and Taylor just felt that there werer better ways for her to spend her time. Sharpay however lived to socialise, there waas no way she was missing this party. They would probably be some of the only West High "Knights" going, so everyone else would want to hear all about it.

"Do we have to? You're the only one who usually likes parties." Kelsi said.

"Fine, I'll just go by myself. I bet there will be alcohol. And so many hot guys! But I've heard those East High guys are really sleazy? Oh, well, I'm sure I'll be fine."

Taylor sighed and Sharpay grinned because she knew she had them now. They would never let her go by herself. It was either all of them or none of them.

"Ok, we'll come and baby sit you."

"Hey, you should all try to meet some guys too."

"Unlikely Shar."

Sharpay was the only one of them who had ever had a boyfriend, actually she had had many of them. The other girls were very pretty and interesting, they just didn't like any of the guys they knew.

"We will all go over to my house after school today. You guys can wear some of my clothes and we'll do our hair, make up and nails together before the party."

This made the other girls smile too. Party or not, they loved getting make overs. Who knows maybe the party would be fun.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ryan said goodbye to Sharpay and walked into his own cafeteria at East High. He walked from table to table telling each group about the party. He wanted this to be big. A party no one would ever forget. He approached the table of jocks, including Chad who had been Ryan's best friends when they were little. They had grown apart over the years but Ryan was loosely friends with almost everyone. Besides it wouldn't be a party unless Chad and his friends, Troy, Zeke and Jason came. They were the most popular guys in the school.

"Hey guys, I'm having a party tonight. Will I see you there? Ryan asked as he came close to their table.

"Dude, everyone's talking about it, we'll be there alright." Jason said.

"What? When did I agree to this? What if I have things to do?" Chad argued, for no reason really. He would go to the party of course. He just wanted to make sure that people knew he could be busy. But it didn't really work.

"Ha! Yeah right. Come on there will be heaps of girls there." Zeke said.

"Yea, drunk girls, my favourite kind." Troy, grinned evilly.

"What about a bet? I can get 10 girls during the night?"

"Not even you can do that Troy." Zeke argued.

"I'll take that as the bet. I'll collect my $20 from each of you on Monday."

Ryan didn't really like the idea of Troy messing with so many girls feelings but he didn't want these guys not to come to his party.

"Do whatever you want, as long as you stay away from my sister." He said.

"Your sister? I didn't even know you had a sister. How old is she?" Zeke asked.

"She's our age, but she goes to West High. I invited her and told her to bring some friends."

"Oh good, fresh meat." Troy smirked, but seeing Ryan's face he added "I'll stay away from your sister, just point her out to me and I'll leave her alone."

"Ok, I'll see you guys tonight then." Ryan walked off.

"Bet on it." Troy said.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The girls had spent all afternoon at Sharpay's mansion getting ready. And they looked hot. They got out of her pink car and walked to the front door of a mansion which looked strangely similar to Sharpay's. Music was blasting and lights were flashing. The sound of a hundred teenagers talking, laughing, flirting and yelling could easily be heard.

Sharpay walked confidently up to the door, instead of knocking, she just opened the door and walked straight in. Kelsi, Gabriella and Taylor looked at each other with unhappy faces and followed much less confidently.

"Welcome ladies." A blonde boy, in white pants, a light pink shirt and a dark pink hat, greeted them. He walked to Sharpay and hugged her. She hugged him back, and then turned to the other girls who were standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Hey Ry! Girls this is my brother Ryan. Ryan, these are my best friends, Gabriella, Kelsi and Taylor. You remember Taylor right?" Sharpay beckoned them forwards. Ryan smiled at each girls and kissed their hands as Sharpay introduced them.

"Of course I do, though I don't remember her being so beautiful. Hang on shar before you go and mingle I have to introduce you to someone." He turned and yelled into a huge room full of people.

"Hey Troy! Get over here!"

"Troy? Troy Bolton! Did he want to meet me?" Sharpay was blushing and running her fingers through her perfect hair. She turned to her friends, who were looking blank.

"Troy Bolton is the captain of the basketball team at East High. He is like the most popular guy there. And so hot!"

A guy walked over to Ryan, and three guys were following in his wake. Ryan spoke to the guy in front, who had light brown hair and amazing blue eyes.

"Troy, this is my sister Sharpay."

Troy flashed an incredible smile at Sharpay, then at the other, his gaze holding for a moment on Gabriella. Sharpay put her hand on his upper arm and smiled back at him.

"Hi troy, hows it going?" but somehow troy seemed to miss her obvious flirting, and walked away after shooting another look at Gabriella. The other three guys followed him and Ryan started to greet some other people who had just entered.

Sharpay looked annoyed for a moment but then shook it off and turned to the girls with a smile.

"So, who wants to dance?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**A/N:** so that is the first chapter. The next one will start the love stories, so if you want to hear how each couple fell in love, review! xoxox


	2. Kelsi and Jason

**A/N:** ok here is the first love story. Kelsi and Jason obviously, I hope you enjoy it.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kelsi's POV

I was sure that I wasn't going to enjoy tonight, I'm not one for being stuck in a loud over-crowed area with strangers. I would rather be at home playing my piano. In fact I had brought a CD with some of my compositions on it, just in case I managed to sneak away from the party and find a quiet room with a computer, I could try to improve my songs.

We had met Sharpay's brother and he seemed nice apart from his strange taste in clothes. We had also just seen some other guys who for some reason had been introduced to Sharpay. I was watching them walk away through the crowd of people, my eyes following the shortest one, who I'm sure had been looking at me, when Sharpay's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"So, who wants to dance?"

"There's no way." Taylor said.

"Don't look at me." I said. There was nothing that would make me go into that surging crowd.

Sharpay now turned hopefully to Gabriella, who sighed.

"Fine, come on then."

They walked into the crowd, leaving me and Taylor in the hall.

"So…." I said. I had no idea what we were supposed to do now.

"Let's get a drink."

Taylor led me over to a table with soft drink and beer cans on it. I saw Troy Bolton, the "hot" guy of Sharpay's, in a heavy make out session with some blonde girl. We grabbed two cans of coke. With nothing else to do we walked over to a corner and started to drink them.

"Hey, Kels, did you see that guy, who was standing behind Troy before?" She asked me, sipping her drink.

Oh no, I thought, please don't let her like him. I had been so sure he was looking at me. I don't even know why it worried me. It was not like I could ever have a chance with him. But Taylor could, she was pretty and so smart, oh god, what would I do if she talked to him. Wow I must like him, how stupid, I had never even spoken to him. I suddenly realised that I still hadn't answered. What could I say? She would know straight away that I liked him, wait wasn't there more then that one guy behind Troy. Yea, there was.

"Ummm, which one?" Yes, that was good. She couldn't know anything from that could she?

"The dark one, with the big hair." She replied.

Yes! She was talking about someone else. Relief washed over me, I couldn't believe that some guy I didn't even know as making me feel like this.

"What about him?" I asked, getting interested now that I knew she didn't like the guy I did. Was she about to tell me that she liked this other guy?

"His name is Chad. He used to be Ryan's best friend. You know how Sharpay and I were friends when we were little? Well we used to hang out together, the four of us. Ryan, Chad, Sharpay and me." She said.

"Oh, cool. Is it weird seeing him now?"

"Yeah, it's been years. You know I used to… oh my god!" suddenly Taylor stopped talking and was staring at something behind me. I turned around and saw the guy we had just been talking about walking towards us. He was actually pretty cute. But nothing compared to his friend. Chad came up and smiled at Taylor.

"Hey, it's Taylor right?" he asked. Taylor looked speechless, which was really unusual. I nudged her because she was just staring at him. She came to herself again and blushed slightly.

"Yeah. Hi, Chad."

"Do you want to get a drink or something?" he asked her.

"Sure, I'm finished this one." Taylor handed me her almost full coke can and started walking away with Chad. Then she turned around.

"Oh, Kelsi, do you want to come?"

"No don't worry about me, I'll be fine." She went off with Chad, leaving me there by myself. I really wanted to say_, No don't leave me_. But that would sound so pathetic, and I didn't want to ruin her chances with this Chad guy. I heard the sound of yelling from the dance room but decided not to worry about it. I put both of our drinks on the mantle piece above an empty fire place and went to search for a computer.

I pushed past people and I saw him again, the gorgeous guy who was a friend of Troy and Chad. He looked straight at me, and I felt myself blushing. I finally got out of the room and began to walk down a long corridor. As I looked into each room, I saw more bedrooms then any one could ever need. Some were occupied and I didn't open any closed doors just in case. I stopped outside one which was slightly open, but then kept going when I heard someone talk inside. I even thought I heard Gabriella's voice behind a closed door. But I knew that couldn't be right. I was almost out of doors when I found a small study. I walked in and turned on the surprisingly simple computer. I got out my CD and put it into the computer. I started to listen to my songs, using the music program, which was the same as mine, to change bits where it didn't sound quiet right. I had my eyes closed listening and humming under my breath. The party sound was quite faint, but I suddenly heard a cough right behind me.

My eyes snapped open and I swung around in the chair to see _him_, leaning against the door frame, looking at me. OH MY GOD! What was he doing here? How long had he been here? I must look like such an idiot! He walked into the room and sat down in the chair next to mine.

"Hey, I'm Jason. Your one of Sharpay's friends aren't you? From West High?" he asked me looking right at me.

All I could do is nod. Wow, _Jason_, I never realised what a great name that was. And it fit him perfectly. Finally I found my voice.

"I'm K-Kelsi." He smiled at me.

"Hello Kelsi. These compositions are amazing, did you write them?" Was he talking about my compositions? I couldn't believe he liked them. They were so not rap or rock or anything that I thought a guy like him would like.

"Yes I did. I can't believe you like them."

"What you think you have got me all figured out?" he laughed and my heart soared.

"I'm sure there's a lot you don't know about me Kelsi. Like how I appreciate any music that has talent behind it."

"Sorry, I just didn't think you would enjoy this." I can't believe I was having a full conversation with this totally cute guy.

"Well, I do. But do you mind if I try something?" he asked me. I shook my head. He could ask if I minded him killing my parents and I don't think I'd object. God this was pathetic, I was completely love struck.

He started opening other music programs and began remixing one of my compositions. It had the same melody but he added a drum and guitar line. I couldn't believe it but it sounded really good.

"Wow." I said, he looked at me and smiled.

"You like it? I'm pretty into music myself. But I can't play an instrument as well as you, I just work with these music programs. Why don't we put this on the speaker and see what people think?"

I had been staring at him, lost in those eyes, when I realised what he had said. Oh no, there is no way I could let other people hear my music. Now it only sounded a bit like my original piece, but still. Sharpay, Taylor and Gabriella were the only ones who had ever heard my songs and now Jason of course.

"No, I can't play people my music." I said, realising how horrified I sounded. He looked confused.

"Why not?" he asked.

Normally I would never open up to someone I had just met. But somehow I fully trusted Jason. So I decided to tell him the truth. But I couldn't look at him while I did. I didn't want him to see how upset I was.

"Because, what if people don't like them? W-what if they laugh?"

I couldn't believe it, but I could feel tears start to run down my face. It was true, my secret fear was rejection. If I made a complete idiot of myself, I knew I wouldn't be able to deal with it. I was pathetically insecure. Suddenly I felt Jason put his hand on my chin, he pushed my face up so I was looking at him. He wiped away my tears gently with his thumb.

"People will like them. I promise." he said.

"How do you know?" I whispered. He looked straight into my eyes and spoke softly.

"Because you're amazing, Kelsi."

Then he leaned forward and kissed me, so carefully. I couldn't believe it. This was the most amazing feeling ever. Slowly I kissed him back. It ended all too soon. He broke away and took my hand.

"So, will you play this music for everyone to love?"

"Okay."

He got the CD out of the computer and pulled me with him into the main room. He got up to the DJ and asked if he could take over. The DJ just walked off and Jason seemed to know how to work all of the equipment. He put my CD in and talked over the microphone.

"Hey everybody, are you all having a good time? Of course you are, but it's about to get better, coz I've got some really great new music for you."

Most people had looked up when the previous music had stopped, but they were screaming while Jason talked. A lot of them seemed to know him, he must be pretty popular. I hardly recognised anyone, but I did see Sharpay. She was laughing and talking to a tall dark guy. She seemed to be trying to get him to dance with her. Jason started my CD, and for a moment I was terrified that people would hate it, but then they started dancing. And I heard people commenting that it sounded cool! I got on the DJ stand and hugged Jason.

"Wow, they like it! Thank you so much, Jason." I said excitedly. He hugged me back.

"I told you they would, Kelsi." He broke from the hug and once again pushed his lips against mine.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**A/N: **so did you like it? Please review if you want to read about the other couples. Did you like how I mentioned each of the others? Are you curious? Where did Chad and Taylor go? Was it Gabriella behind the door? How did Sharpay become so friendly with Zeke? Review! xoxo


	3. Sharpay and Zeke

**A/N:** thankyou to everyone who reviewed! Here is Sharpay and Zeke.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sharpay's POV

Yes! I was so excited. I loved parties. This was going to be so much fun. I looked great and I was ready to dance, drink and flirt big time. I'd seen my brother and done the polite thing of introducing my friends. But I was going to hit him later, how could he say that Troy Bolton had wanted to meet me only to let me get totally blown off by Troy?

Luckily I was tougher then that, sure Troy was hot, but there were a lot of other guys here. Even just those three who had been behind him, they were pretty fine. I smiled seductively as I saw the tall dark one look back at me. This was going to be so fun. I turned to my friends ready to start the party.

"So, who wants to dance?" I said.

"There's no way." Taylor said. That girl was so annoying sometimes. I don't know how we had been best friends. We fought quite a lot now, but we always made up again. Luckily I had other friends, I turned to Kelsi and Gabriella.

"Don't look at me." Kelsi said. I had guessed she would. So I turned to the person who I knew was too nice to leave me by myself. Gabriella sighed.

"Fine, come on then." She said.

I wish she was a bit more enthusiastic, but still, I'll take what I can get. I grabbed her arm and pulled her with me into the middle of the dancers. She was pretty shy but was a good dancer. So we started dancing, occasionally synchronising dance moves, I grabbed Gabriella's hands and spun her around. She laughed and we kept dancing. I was happy to see that a lot of guys were looking our way. Most of the people here were from East High so I didn't know them. This was awesome. I started dancing in a sexier way.

"Hey Gab, lets show these people how girls dance together."

Dancing was one of the things that me and Gabriella loved doing together, we would spend ages making up dances to songs and singing along together. When we were being stupid we would dance really close and pretend to feel each other up. I had tried to get her to do this at other parties but she always said she didn't want people to think of her as a slut. But since she didn't know anyone here I figured that wouldn't be a problem, and it would defiantly get me a lot of attention.

I grabbed Gabriella by the waist and pulled her right into my body. At first I could feel her resisting but then she must have realised what I had, and decided why not? We were swaying to the music and I ran my hands down her legs slightly, she had one hand playing with her hair and the other was on my waist. I heard someone wolf whistle and smiled. I put my hands under her top and started to pull it up a bit, she put her arms around my neck, all this time we were still dancing to the music. Suddenly she stopped.

"Sharpay! Look at that." She squealed.

I looked around and saw Troy Bolton dancing a lot dirtier then we had been with some redhead. Sure, I was kind of disappointed but I didn't see what she was getting so upset about. I wanted to get back to dancing.

"Yeah, so what?" I said. As we watched Troy started kissing the girl, and pretty quickly they had forgotten about dancing.

"Come on Gab, let's dance." I said. I grabbed her hand and tried to start dancing with her again, but she pulled away and shook her head. For some reason she was still staring at Troy and the girl.

"No, I'm going to go sit down or something." She said quietly. How annoying! What was up with that? Suddenly I heard a voice behind me as Gabriella walked off the dance floor.

"I'll dance with you baby." I turned around to see a pretty good looking guy. Oh well, I thought, better then nothing. We started dancing, his hands on my waist. He just kept staring at my breasts, which was a compliment but still annoying.

"So, what's your name?" I asked. But I shouldn't have bothered.

"You wanna show me the dance you were doing with that other girl?"

I noticed that his voice was slurred and finally realised that this guy was completely smashed. He moved his hands down and started groping my butt.

"Hey! Stop it." I said. I liked attention from guys but this guy was a freak. I pushed his hands off of me and walked away. But he grabbed my hand and pulled me back into him.

"Let me go!" I didn't want to make a scene but there was no way I was going to go along with this. He started kissing my neck, I tried to push him off, but wasn't strong enough. His mouth made it up to mine and he started kissing me, forcing his tongue into my mouth, it was so disgusting.

"Get off of me!" I said but my voice was muffled from his lips all over mine. I was pushing him but it had no effect, suddenly I felt him move away. Then I noticed that the tall dark friend of Troy's who I had been smiling at had pulled this guy away from me. However the drunken idiot was trying to get back to me.

"Let go of me, dude. I'm gonna nail this slut."

I gasped, even if he was drunk his words still hurt. But before I could say anything, the guy holding him back had punched him in the face. A few people yelled as he fell over on the floor. But my "rescuer" just looked over at me.

"Are you alright, Sharpay?" he asked so nicely.

I nodded, but then realised that I had tears in my eyes. He came over and softly took my hand. He led me away from the crowd and into the... kitchen?

"W-what are we doing in the kitchen?" I asked. It seemed like a weird place to go. I knew there were dozens of other rooms. The guy looked a bit sheepish at my question.

"Uh, actually this is where I was before I heard you. I was making cookies." He pointed to a tray of freshly made cookies. Oh, I thought, how odd, this fully ripped guy baked?

"Maybe you should have one?" he was still looking at me and I realised that tears were falling down my face. I wiped them away and smiled at him, taking the cookie he offered.

"I'm ok. I just got a bit of a shock."

"I can understand why. That guy goes to my school, he hits on every girl he meets, and that's when he's sober. I'm Zeke, by the way." He put out his hand, and I shook it.

"I'm Sharpay."

"I know, you're Ryan's sister."

"Yeah, are you friends with him?"

"Not great friends. But he's friendly, so everyone knows him. Are you sure you are okay, though? I mean with what that jerk said…"

He seemed so concerned and sweet but I didn't know what to say. Of course I wasn't ok with it, no one likes being called a slut.

"Why should I care what he says? I'm better then him and he is totally drunk." I said to Zeke.

"Well I agree that you are way better then him, but it just seemed like you did care about it. You can tell me, I won't tell anyone."

"It's just that… I think I might be a slut." Oh my god, I can't believe I had just told that to the most decent guy I had ever met.

"Sharpay, of course you're not!" He was very defensive, he obviously liked me and I couldn't help but smile.

"You don't know me Zeke. I don't think I'm a very nice person sometimes. I manipulate people, I use guys. And I'm always trying to get more attention."

Now the first guy that I think I genuinely liked was going to know what a terrible person I was. I sighed, but somehow I couldn't lie to Zeke. I expected him to leave then, but he didn't. I looked up and he was staring right at me.

"No one is a nice person all the time. Everyone does things they regret, or tries to be someone they're not. If you were anyone else I would never have admitted that I made those cookies."

I gave him a small smile and finally had a bit of the cookie in my hand. They were so good, I couldn't believe it.

"Why not? These are genius. The best thing I ever tasted!" He smiled at me.

"Thanks. See everyone likes to get attention. And why shouldn't you get attention, you're a pretty attention grabbing person."

How does he know exactly what to say to make me feel better? He has to be the most unbelievable guy I've ever met. He's so nice and sweet, not to mention drop dead gorgeous. And he can bake! I've always been a terrible cook. I wasn't going to let this one go, he was all mine. Time for one of my favourite activities, flirting!

"Oh you think so do you? What exactly about me grabs your attention then?" I sat up on the kitchen bench next to where he was standing. Close enough so that my leg was touching his side. I smiled at him. He laughed, blushing in the cutest way, and turned to face me.

"You just seem like someone exciting, unpredictable. Like you are capable of doing anything you set your mind to. Nothing is impossible for you, Sharpay."

Wow, I had not expected that. I thought he would talk about how I looked I mean I knew I was gorgeous, but he just blew me off my feet, I just wanted him to kiss me right now, but he wouldn't, he was to polite so I would have to.

I leant forward and put my hands on his neck pulling his face towards mine and I kissed him. Trying to put all of my feeling into that kiss, show him how much I liked him. And to thank him for being my knight in shining armour. He responded eagerly but carefully, but I didn't want to be careful. I put my tounge against his lips and he obediently opened them. I kissed him faster and harder. And now he got into it too. Running his hands up my legs and kissing me back passionately. I wanted this for the rest of my life. But suddenly he broke away.

"What? What happened?" I said. I was annoyed, there better be a good reason he stopped.

"I think that's Jason talking." Zeke said.

I listened and realised that the music had stopped and someone was talking over themicrophone. Zeke grabbed my hand and I hopped off the bench and followed him into the dance room. I saw a guy with dark hair talking into the microphone.

"…but it's about to get better, coz I've got some really great new music for you." The guy, Jason, I suppose, said. He took out a CD and put it into the machine.

"Come on Zeke. Dance with me." I tried to pull Zeke on to the dance floor.

"Oh no, your not getting me out there." He was a lot stronger then me but was so obviously scared of dancing that I laughed.

"Pretty please, for me?"

He weakened and let me drag him into the crowd. I put his hands on my waist and wrapped my arms around his neck. Just then the music started, it sounded familiar…

"Hey this is pretty good." Zeke said. Hey looked up to the DJ stand so I did too and saw Kelsi throwing herself on that Jason guy.

"Oh my god! That's my friend Kelsi. She hardly ever even talks to guys." I couldn't believe it. I hoped she wasn't drunk, should I go up there?

"Don't worry. Jason is a decent guy, they must like each other. He wouldn't take advantage of her." I looked at Zeke and saw his honest eyes. I smiled again, if he said it was ok then I believed him.

"In that case, why don't we follow their example?" He smiled and again I pressed my mouth over his delicious one.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**A/N:** Yay, happiness! I love Zeke and Sharpay, they are so sweet. So what did you think? Please review. xoxox


	4. Taylor and Chad

**A/N:** thankyou to the people who reviewed. Sorry about the kinda long waiting time. Anyway here is Taylor and Chad how they fell in love. Wink, wink.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Taylor's POV

I wasn't really sure what to think when we arrived. I was missing an entire night of revision. I didn't think it was a very smart idea but I didn't want to let Sharpay down. She seemed so excited, even though we weren't super close anymore she still meant a lot to me. Besides she was good with make overs. I liked how I looked tonight, so I couldn't be too unhappy.

Ryan greeted us and I was surprised to see that he still wore hats, I had assumed he would grow out of it. But stil,l he was such a nice guy. He had called over Troy Bolton for some reason, which Sharpay had gotten pretty excited about. But when he came over with some other guys following I was so surprised to see Chad. I remembered him from when were little. Wow, he looks really good! I shared a smile with him, but then they were all leaving and Sharpay spoke.

"So, who wants to dance?"

"There's no way." I immediately said. I was defiantly not going to dance. I always felt like such an idiot. Sharpay hadn't expected me to say yes, so she moved on to the other girls.

"Don't look at me." Kelsi said.

Sharpay now turned hopefully to Gabriella, who sighed.

"Fine, come on then."

They walked into the crowd, leaving me and Kelsi in the hall.

"So…." She said.

"Let's get a drink."

I decided that was the safest idea for now, As long as we didn't get alcohol. We grabbed two cans of coke, and walked over to an empty corner and started to drink them. For some reason I couldn't stop thinking about Chad. To make conversation I decided to bring him up.

"Hey, Kels, did you see that guy, who was standing behind Troy before?" I asked.

Why did I ask that? Now she will think that I like him, which I don't of course. I just think he looks hot and seems so funny and friendly and… oh no this sounds like I like him. But I doubt he even remembers me. I smiled to myself, he was such a cute kid. I shook my head, stop it Taylor. I told myself. Why isn't Kelsi talking anyway? I looked over at her as she finally spoke.

"Ummm, which one?" she said. Right, there were other guys there? I had forgotten.

"The dark one, with the big hair." I replied.

I smiled again, I couldn't help it, it was such a small description but it was perfect. I think he is the only person in the world who could make that hair look so good.

"What about him?" Kelsi asked me. I decided to tell her a bit.

"His name is Chad. He used to be Ryan's best friend. You know how Sharpay and I were friends when we were little? Well we used to hang out together, the four of us. Ryan, Chad, Sharpay and me."

"Oh, cool. Is it weird seeing him now?"

"Yeah, it's been years. You know I used to… oh my god!" I stopped talking because I saw Chad walking towards us, I swear he is looking right at me. What do I do? I was about to admit that I liked him when we were little. What bad timing. But why was he coming up? That had to mean something. He had come up now and was smiling at me, oh that smile…

"Hey, it's Taylor right?" he asked. I seemed to have lost control of my mouth, I couldn't say anything. Then I felt Kelsi nudge me and thank god, I could control myself again. Oh no had he noticed? I felt myself blushing.

"Yeah. Hi, Chad." I could have fainted from relief. I hadn't made an idiot of myself.

"Do you want to get a drink or something?" he asked me. Did I want to get a drink? More then anything in the world. But I was holding a drink, he must have noticed. What could I say?

"Sure, I'm finished this one." Brainwave! I handed Kelsi the coke I had hardly touched, and walked to Chad. But wait. Was it really bitchy of me to leave Kelsi? But this is Chad, I couldn't not go with him. I turned around.

"Oh, Kelsi, do you want to come?" Say no, say no.

"No don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Yes! I love that girl. Hopefully she'll be okay. Chad smiled at me and offered me his arm. I smiled and took it and we walked out of the room. I heard some yelling coming from the dance room but Chad led me down another corridor. I saw a guy I recognised as Troy, and a girl with black hair disappeared into one of the rooms.

"Wait, I thought we were getting drinks?" This was weird. Chad was opening each door we passed and looking in.

"Don't you think I noticed you had just had a drink?" he said. He must have found what he was looking for because he fully opened a door and pulled me in.

We were in a bedroom, small, but with obviously expensive furniture. Chad let go of my arm and closed the door. He turned on the small bedside lamp and turned off the main light. I didn't know what to do, this was beyond strange. But what could really happen? For lack of any thing else to do I sat on the bed. Chad smiled at me and came over to sit next to me.

"So Taylor, it's been years. How are you?"

I smiled at his adorable face. Wow I really liked him.

"I'm pretty good. What have you been do…"

But that was as far as I got because suddenly he was kissing me. Not slowly either but fast. He put one of his hands in my hair and pushed me into him. I had no idea what to do, sure I liked the guy, but wasn't this a bit too fast? I started to pull back a bit, but he pushed me down on the bed and kept kissing me, shoving his tongue into my mouth. I could feel his hands reaching up my top. Ok now this was going way too far. I squirmed around and managed to get out from under him. I quickly jumped off the bed and got to the door. I was about to leave when I heard his voice.

"Taylor, wait!"

I turned around and saw him on the bed still. He looked so cute when he was confused, and I wanted to stay and talk to him, but that wouldn't be the smart thing to do. I kept my hand on the doorhandle, ready to leave at a seconds notice.

"Why should I stay? This is way too fast."

"I don't understand. You like me right?"

"That doesn't mean I want to sleep with you right now!" He had to be kidding, no one would go that fast with someone they hardly know, would they?

"Why not?" he said, looking even more confused.

Wow he was serious, now what? Chad made to get off the bed but I opened the door slightly and glared at him until he sat back down again. Suddenly I thought I heard someone walking down the corridor, I wondered if I should go out. But decided that I should stay and get this sorted out.

"I haven't spoken to you in years. What kind of girl do you think I am?"

"I'm sorry Tay. I, I dunno what I was thinking. It's just… most of the girls I meet would be the kind who would want to sleep with me straight away."

Now he was avoiding looking at me, he seemed to be trying to look sorry but couldn't help smiling a bit. So Chad was a player now was he? Why did I like this guy? Normally I can easily tell jerks and I hate on them all the time. But for some reason I couldn't not like Chad.

"I really am sorry though Taylor. I'll just leave now." He got up and walked to the door. I felt myself tense as he came closer. He put his hand on top of mine on the door handle and opened the door. I could feel my heart beating twice the normal speed. He walked out of the door when I grabbed his hand. I had no idea if this was a smart move, but my brain didn't seem to be connected to the rest of my body.

"It's alright Chad. Well it's not alright, but you don't have to leave."

He turned around to look at me. Then for some reason he laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked him.

"I was just thinking. When I asked before if you liked me, you didn't say no." he said, smiling at me. Now I could feel myself blushing, how embarrassing! Maybe I should just tell him the truth? I probably wouldn't see him after tonight anyway.

"I used to like you, when we were little. When I saw you tonight that feeling _may _have come back a little." Why did I say that?

Suddenly we heard music coming from the end of the corridor. That was strange. The party was on the other side of the house. I started walking towards it but Chad, who was still holding my hand, pulled me up the other way.

"I have a better idea," he whispered.

He pulled me behind him, past the party and to the back door. We walked into the garden until the music was quite soft. He sat down on the grass underneath a tree and beckoned for me to sit next to him. I laughed and did.

"Now we can get to know each other properly. By talking I mean." He added after I had shot him a suspicious look.

"Ok, what do you want to talk about?" I asked. But his answer was the last thing I expected.

"Stars."

"What?" he softly pushed me down so that I was lying on the ground. Chad lay down next to me. Looking up I could see hundreds of stars through the branches of the tree. I heard Chad sigh slowly.

"I love stars. I know that sounds weird but… I have no clue what is going on in my life, and looking out at them, I can feel like it doesn't really matter." This was unbelievably profound for Chad, I couldn't believe it.

"Do you like feeling unimportant?" How confusing, I hated that feeling.

"No, I just like feeling like I am part of something bigger then me. I like the idea that destiny will come into my life and point me in the right direction." He said.

I turned my head to face him and saw him staring right back at me. I smiled and moved closer to him until our faces were almost touching. I leant in and kissed him, feeling him smile. He spoke through the kiss.

"This is way too fast." He said, mimicking what I had said earlier. He was making fun of me but I didn't care.

"Just shut up and kiss me back." I said. So he did, and he pushed himself on top of me as we lay there under the stars.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**A/N: **so what did you think? That's right, I'm mean and left Troy and Gabriella until the end. So if you want to know how they get together, you need to review! xoxox


	5. Gabriella and Troy

**A/N: **Hey everyone, I'm really sorry about the wait. I've been so massively busy. But here it is, Troy and Gabriella. I hope you like it.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gabriella's POV

Well, here we were. No turning back now, I had to hang out here the whole night. Still I should be positive, sometime parties were fun. I almost laughed when I saw our host, I suppose that is what Sharpay would be like if she was a guy. How strange. But he was really friendly.

Four guys came over when Ryan called out. The one in the lead was apparently Troy Bolton. Sharpay had said he was the basketball captain, very popular and hot. I thought he just looked completely obsessed with himself, he was kind of good looking, but when he winked at me I felt hate running through my veins. I glared at him for a second then stared in another direction, before him and his friends left.

"So, who wants to dance?" Sharpay said. We all knew that I would be the on to end up dancing with Sharpay, and sure enough the other girls refused.

"There's no way." Taylor said.

"Don't look at me." Kelsi said. Sharpay turned to me and I sighed.

"Fine, come on then." I said.

Sharpay grabbed my arm and pulled me into the dance room. I wasn't very happy at people staring at us, but still I did like dancing and Sharpay was always fun. We would practice dancing in front of her mirror for hours on end sometimes. It was what brought us close.

"Hey Gab, lets show these people how girls dance together." She said, smiling at me.

I knew exactly what she meant. In some of our sillier moments we would get really sexy with each other.

She grabbed my waist and pulled me right into her body. I wasn't sure if this was a good idea. What if people thought we were that type of girls? Still we didn't know anyone here so what harm could it do? We were swaying to the music and she ran her hands down my legs. Playing along I put a hand on her waist and ran the other one through my hair. I heard someone wolf whistle and got nervous again. I started looking around while dancing. Sharpay put her hands under my top and started to pull it up a bit, I put my arms around my neck. But then I saw something that made me feel sick and stopped dancing.

"Sharpay! Look at that." I couldn't help but say it. For some reason my voice came out all high.

Sharpay looked around and saw what I couldn't take my eyes off. Troy Bolton was dancing with some redhead and he was feeling her all over. I felt like I couldn't breath, why did some pervert make me feel like this?

"Yeah, so what?" she said.

So what? Didn't she realise what a jerk this Troy guy must be. He started kissing the girl, and I felt faint.

"Come on Gab, let's dance." Sharpay grabbed my hand and started dancing again, but I pulled away and shook my head. I couldn't believe it, the two were now practically having sex except they were standing up and fully clothed.

"No, I'm going to go sit down or something." I said and walked to the side off the room.

Why did this affect me so much? Suddenly someone came up and put a hand on my shoulder. I jumped and turned to see Sharpay's brother, Ryan, there.

"Gabriella? Are you ok?" he asked.

I nodded. I couldn't seem to speak. I tried to smile at him but I don't think it was a smile because he looked very worried.

"Maybe you should get some fresh air." He said.

I nodded again and let him lead me into the front garden. I sat down on a bench and after a moment of looking awkward Ryan sat down next to me. I was starting to feel more like myself again. But Ryan was still looking at me nervously.

"You sure you're alright. You look pretty pale." He sounded sincerely concerned. I took a few deep breathes.

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just a little over heated." I smiled properly at him. I saw him answer but instead of listening my attention went to two girls who had also come out for air. One was short and the other tall.

"Wow. This is the best party ever." The tall girl said. Her friend nodded.

"Yea. Guess who I hooked up with? Troy Bolton! He is so hot." She sighed dreamily. But now the tall girl looked a lot less happy.

"What? But he hooked up with me! He said he'd liked me for ages."

"That's what he said to me!"

Now both girls were looking shocked. Finally I thought, these girls are going to tell Troy off. But no, a second later they both started crying, and hugging each other. I slapped the bench making Ryan jump.

"Oh, come on!" I said loudly.

Ryan looked very confused. I got off the bench and stormed into the house with him following. He was about to say something when there was yelling from the dance room and Ryan quickly went to investigate.

However I was on a mission. Someone had to tell Troy what a loser he was for messing with so many girls. I looked into the dance room and the drink room and didn't see him. So I walked along the corridor not sure what I was looking for but when I heard a high pitched giggle behind a door I knew I had found it. I opened the door and sure enough Troy and a girl were on the bed kissing furiously. I had been ready for that, but I hadn't been ready for the fact that it wasn't the redhead he had been dancing with or the tall girl or the short girl I had seen outside. It was a girl with long brown hair. She looked pretty drunk and didn't even notice me, but Troy looked up. He was surprised for a moment before looking smug.

"You're one of Ryan's sister's friends? You wanna join in?" He tried his charming smile on me. But I just felt like I hated him more then ever. He was on top of the girl and was sitting up now to talk to me.

"You're disgusting Troy! This is like the forth girl you've hooked up with!"

"Actually she is the eighth. I need to get up to ten, so you could be number nine or leave me to get on with this."

I walked over to him and slapped him across the cheek. I was happy to hear it make a loud sound, and to see his shocked face, he had not expected that. He glared at me and I glared right back. I was not afraid of him. Suddenly the girl still lying underneath him seemed to realise that something was happening.

"Huh? Troy? What's going on?" She got out from under him and looked at me groggily.

"Nothing, Sarah, go back to the party now." He answered, getting off of her, but didn't stop looking at me the entire time. The girl obediently left pausing only to mutter "I'm Sophie."

Once she left Troy stood up and closed the door after her, before turning to me.

"What the hell is your problem? Are you completely frigid or something? I was going to score there and you just walk in and ruin it!" he yelled at me. It was actually pretty frightening but I didn't want him to know that so I yelled back.

"I'm trying to show you that you can't treat girls like this. No other girl is standing up to you, it's pathetic! You can not just walk over everyone because you can get points in a basketball game. You think you're so much better then everyone, don't you. But you're not. You're nothing! And the world would be such a better place without people like you!"

"You know I thought you were hot before. But now that you are all fired up you look even hotter." He smiled at me again. This guy was completely unbelievable.

"Oh my god! You are not trying to flirt with me. I'm telling you how much I hate you here! This is why you're such a bad person. You can't just smile and make girls do whatever you want!" I screamed at him. Troy rolled his eyes and walked away from the door.

"Just shut up cant you?" he said to me. He was now right up in my face but I was not going to step backwards. So I looked right at him.

"Make me."

I thought he would get angry again, in fact I was hoping for it, I wanted to yell at him some more. But no, he had to complicate things by kissing me. It was defiantly not what I expected him to kiss like, not that I had been thinking about it, but it was soft and warm. And good, so good. I wanted to kiss back and taste more of him because he was delicious, but then I remembered who was kissing and pushed him away.

"Are you mental! How dare you kiss me!" I screamed at him.

"You told me to make you shut up, and that worked, temporarily. Beside I think you liked it." He smiled at me again and began to close the space between us. But now I was ready for him, I was not going to let that happen again.

I was about to tell him how I hadn't liked it at all, a lie, when the door opened. We both swung around to see Ryan looking in.

"Oh, sorry, I was looking for you Gabriella and then I heard someone yelling in here."

"Why were you looking for me?" I asked and was surprised when Ryan went pink.

"Umm, I wanted to ask if you would dance with me?" he mumbled, looking at the floor. I saw Troy's mouth drop open, I was pretty surprised myself. But Troy looked almost… jealous. I don't know why, but I liked that. I smiled at Ryan.

"I'd love to." I said walking over to him. Troy stared at me before grabbing my arm.

"You can't be serious? We were talking."

I pulled my arm out of his grasp and stood next to Ryan.

"No, Troy, we're done. Goodnight." With that Ryan and I left.

But I didn't actually feel like dancing, so I led him to the drink room. But when I got to the table there wasn't any drinks left. I saw two open cans of coke on the mantle piece and grabbed one.

"Gabriella, they could be spiked." Ryan said, trying to pull it away from me. I knew he was right, but at this moment I couldn't care less. I pulled it back and took a huge gulp.

"Can you believe Troy? I mean first he is dancing with some girl, then kissing two others, then almost sleeping with another! What a loser. And then he has the nerve to flirt with me! As if I would ever spend time with a guy like that! You go to his school right. And he is "Mr. Popularity"? "Mr. Show off" is closer. He thinks he is so great. God I'm so glad I never have to see him again. If he went to my school I would like die!"

I was running out of breath so I stopped and noticed Ryan looking at me sadly.

"What?" I asked, irritable now.

"You've fallen for him. It's inevitable. All girls do. I had just hoped you were smarter then that."

"Me? Fallen for Troy? Don't make me laugh Ryan! I am so much better then him. And I am smarter then that, I just can't help that I love him."

Shit! Did I just say that? I slapped my hand over my mouth. Oh god, it was true. I was completely head over heels for Troy Bolton. Ryan had been watching me, but he sighed now and walked away. I turned to find a bathroom, I felt like I might throw up. But, just my luck, I ran straight into, you guessed it, Troy. He held my arms and stopped me from falling over. Looking up at him he was smiling very happily.

"So, you loved me huh?" He smirked.

He had heard! What do I do now? I didn't want to like someone like him? Did I?

"It's ok. I happen to be completely in love with you too, no one has ever stood up to me before."

Troy moved his hands down until he was holding mine.

Did I hear that properly? Did he just say he loved me? I so badly wanted to believe him, but could I? He had stopped smiling now and was looking at me intently. He seemed to be studying every detail of my face, and that's when I knew that it was over for me. I wouldn't be able to resist him any longer. I moved my fingers so that they were intertwined with his, leaned forward and I kissed him slowly. It was even better then the first time, I was about to completely let go when I remembered something. I pulled away from him.

"Troy, I will be the ninth girl. Don't you need to get to ten to complete your "goal" or whatever?"

He looked at me and put one of his hands on my cheek.

"I'd rather spend the rest of the night with you and not get my money. It's Gabrielle isn't it?"

I didn't know whether to be insulted or not. Thinking back we never had been introduced so I decided to let it slide.

"Gabriella." I told him.

"Gabriella. Perfect."

He leant down and kissed me again, and I had to agree. It was absolutely perfect.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**A/N:** Tadah! So did you like it? There is going to be one more chapter of what happens at the end of the party, so if you want to know, review!!!


End file.
